


Flowers and Ink

by ScreamQween



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 01:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18650335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScreamQween/pseuds/ScreamQween
Summary: After a broken heart, Violet Giliath goes to a nearby flower shop to buy flowers to aggressive say ”fuck you” meeting the owner Finn Balor. Despite his best friends reservations about her, the two decide to go out. Problem is, Violet’s family won’t let her be alone and Finn’s brother and sister are overprotective.





	1. Chapter 1

Violet finished the tattoo and set down the needle, gently blotting the ink while ranting to her co-worker/fellow tattoo artist. 

“I just....I can’t believe it,” she shook her head. "Believe what?" Baron Corbin, Violet's boss and friend, said, looking through bills. “Dolph dumped me!” Violet complained.

"Violet, honey, he was stuck in the eighties and smelled like peaches, you were too good for him" Baron said, pointing the papers at her. 

“I just....He....” Violet huffed a sigh. "I get it, your mom set you two up and she'll blame you for it" “Exactly. That bitch needs to let me live my life!”

"And your sister" Baron joked, Violet taking off her glove and throwing it to him. "We do not mention Hayley in this establishment" Baron laughed as Violet checked the schedule.

"And I'm done for the day, you get to deal with Ruby" Baron scowled. "How many tattoos does that woman need?!"

“Who the hell knows, but her brother probably has more,” Violet laughed. "I must've done like four different Batman tattoos on that kid" Baron muttered. 

“We do get quite a few superhero tattoos here,” Violet mused. "Guilty as charged" Violet's client, Sonya Deville, joked as she looked at her Batwoman tattoo on her wrist"

“Don’t worry, it’s not the weirdest place for a tattoo,” Violet made a face. "Bobbi?" Baron asked. "Bobbi" “There’s a reason why I get most of the female customers,” Violet laughed. "I'm dating your best friend who would kill me if I looked anywhere near there"

Violet laughed more, before going into the back to grab her bag and leave. "Hey I had an idea" Baron said, "There's a flower shop next door, you can buy shitty flowers and send him to him as a "fuck you'"

"Good idea" Violet grinned, fist bumping her boss


	2. Chapter 2

Violet left the tattoo parlor and headed to the nearest flower shop, stepping into the sweet smelling store. "HOLD ON!" A woman with a thick accent of sorts yelled.  
Violet leaned on the counter, waiting. "What's up" A girl with bright red hair and piercing green eyes came to the counter. "I was just wondering how to aggressively say fuck you in flowers to my ex boyfriend?"  
"Ah, got dumped, lass?" the girl asked. "Yeah.." Violet muttered, brushing back her blond hair. "That sucks, I'll grab my big brother to help ya"  
"Thanks." "FINN BALOR, GET YOUR ASS HERE!" The girl yelled "Bloody hell, Becky, stop yelling," a male voice yelled back. Violet giggled slightly  
A young man stepped out from the back. "This lass wants to aggressively say 'fuck you' to her ex in flowers"  
"He dumped me," Violet muttered. "Yeesh, guy dumping a beauty like that?" Another man shouted from the back. "CONOR, YOU HAVE A WIFE" Becky ran back there, the two exchanging curses while Finn looked tired.   
"Sorry about them," he apologized. "They're very...eccentric" Violet said. "They're my siblings," Finn shook his head.  
Violet smiled. "So flowers to say 'fuck you'? I can help with that" "Thanks," Violet said.  
Finn walked down and gestured for Violet to follow him. "Wild Tansy meaning I declare war against you and for all you stand for" "Well he is Republican" Violet muttered  
Finn laughed. "St John’s Wort meaning animosity. something tells me even though you two were together, you hated each other"  
"He fucking dumped me," Violet scowled. "Mixed pumpkin flower meaning crudeness, basil meaning hatred, white garden anemone meaning illness or poison"  
Violet laughed softly. "Fragrant Coltsfoot means in this context you’ll get what you deserve"  
Violet nodded. "The whole thing should be wrapped in Privet, which means prohibition - in other words stay away." Finn finished. Violet grinned. "Thanks!"  
"No problem, Becky'll ring you up" Finn smiled. "Best part about this? He hates the color yellow" She winked at Finn and walked away. Finn grinned.  
Violet smiled, walking away, Finn staring after her. He shook his head slightly. Violet's phone rang and she looked at it and swore. "Can you give me a minute?"  
Finn nodded, "Of course." Violet answered it and spoke in French. "Salut maman"Finn frowned slightly.   
"Je ne reviens pas avec lui" Whatever the response was, it only seemed to anger Violet more.  
"Parce que c'est ma vie!" Finn looked slightly worried. "Si Hayley est si parfaite, alors pourquoi Baron m'a-t-elle engagée auprès d'elle?"


End file.
